Alone Together
by superhumanwriter
Summary: modern! au where Margaery takes Sansa to Highgarden. happy multi chapter fluff
1. The Love Club

disclaimer: I do not own anything

Margaery read the note Sansa passed her that night at dinner-in the privacy of her room.

Sansa wanted to run away. Margaery read the words again, let it sink in for half a minute and ran to Sansa's room. She couldn't let Sansa leave- not without telling her.

Margaery practically broke Sansa's door knob in her urgency. She flung the door open, entered the room and shut it.

"Don't leave." Spilled out of Margaery's mouth as she saw a frozen Sansa by her bed, a bag in her hand.

"I can't stay, you know that." Sansa murmured. They have to be quiet, someone might overhear.

"At least let me come with you." Margaery's mouth worked before her mind at that moment.

"Tonight?" Sansa asked hopefully and Margaery couldn't believe it was that easy to get Sansa to agree—she had to let her down gently—the plans had shifted and needed changing—

"Tomorrow. The Lannisters are throwing a party. More people will be here, it will be easier to not be noticed." Margaery's mind was already formulating a plan-going too fast. She needed to pull a few strings and make three calls.

"Just one more day." Margaery said.

Sansa nodded and Margaery wanted to ask her what her plan was. But she could tell that the younger girl obviously expected have a plan and tell her about it.

"What was your Halloween costume going to be?" Margaery asked.

"I was going to be a vampire." Sansa told her.

The running away plan must have been recent then, Margaery concluded.

"I'll need to tell my grandmother, I will get a car delivered, and announce tomorrow that I am leaving King's Landing. I'll get you during the party and we'll leave for Highgarden. I'll drive. That way, we have transportation, time to get things together, and money to pull this off. And I might have a wig that might make you look a little less conspicuous. I love your hair, but it's very unique here. It sticks out." Margaery knew it was a bit of a low blow mentioning money. They both had it- but Sansa's was as frozen as her home- and in the hands of Cersei when she made Sansa sign the papers for her to be Sansa's guardian. Sansa hadn't talked to her about it-but that could not have been easy, the Tyrell knew.

"Okay." Sansa agreed. Margaery knew she didn't have a phone- but if she had one, the Lannisters would track it.

"The party starts at six, so I'll come back to get you at seven." Margaery told her. At least Sansa had a clock in her room.

Sansa nodded again. Margaery was about to open the door when Sansa asked, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I love you." Margaery answered simply, before she shut the door and left.


	2. nothing worse than knowing how it ends

Sansa assumed that Margery mean she loved her as a friend. Margaery was that kind, but Sansa couldn't help the small feeling of sadness about it. But- in less than twenty four hours, she'd be free.

Free. Away from Lannisters and with the Tyrells of Highgarden. Loras and Renly should be there, along with Margaery's parents. She wondered if they were as wonderful as Margaery.

Margaery was so lovely- and Sansa almost didn't understand, even though Margaery had told her- the older girl had no reason to leave. She was popular in the capital city- and Joffrey was crushing on her, according a few papers. She could easily stay, and be an important politician in the government of Westeros.

There was a little part of her that hoped-that maybe Margaery didn't like Joffrey. Sansa had told her that he had made her life a living hell- not boldly- but in hushed whispered with barely contained tears, stolen moments in the pauses of playing their parts. The boy was cruel. And there was that calculated look in her eyes, that she had seen so many times. She knew almost all of Margaery's faces. She knew that it was King's Landing and almost every move there was political, and that Margaery was brought up to play the game- she had seen it enough times-but she didn't think Margaery had ever tried to be like that with her. She sighed, and moved to lay on her bed as she thought about her tangled up feelings. If she had time, to really think, safely- she would have thought it all out. But she couldn't. She had seen people by her door at suspicious times. Spies, she was willing to bet. She was always monitored. She couldn't risk accidentally saying anything.

The only times she knew she was safe is when Shae entered her room, wordlessly, and took her to Tyrion's room.

Tyrion and Shae were an entirely different set of feelings. Less tangled. More clear cut. She loved Shae. Shae was sweet and listened. Shae had told her to not trust her. But she did, she couldn't help it- but she knew Shae would not hurt her. Tyrion- was involved with Shae. In which ways, she couldn't tell and wouldn't pry, but with Sansa, they acted as a unit.

Tyrion had more power- and he had protected her countless times. Her time at King's Landing was hell- but she couldn't imagine it without Tyrion. She loved them both- and wanted to tell them that she was leaving. She would miss them. But perhaps they could visit? Sansa clung to the idea- they were too important for her to fully leave behind. Their kindness had changed everything. She would have been dead without the pair. Or worse. She thought of the fate of Petyr Baelish with a shudder-she remembered the day of relief when she saw Baelish's dead body in the courtyard. He had almost kissed her the previous day against her will-he had trapped her against the wall and she made an inhuman noise when she realized she couldn't talk her way out of the situation- and Tyrion, thankfully had just entered the vacant corridor. His eyes were more full of fire than a Targaryen dragon and she had never been so relieved to see anyone in her time there.

Baelish had respected Tyrion telling him to stop than Sansa- and as she cried- Shae had comforted her within that soundproof room of his. She hadn't cried because of the almost kiss- but rather- what he might have done to her if Tyrion hadn't stopped him. And they had asked if she wanted them to do anything. Sansa had looked at Shae with teary eyes- and asked what they would do.

"I will stop him from doing that ever again." She said firmly. And Tyrion had asked if she wanted them to do that- and Sansa had nodded.

She was about to make the decision to get off her bed and sneak to go see them- and there was a knock on the door. A familiar knock. Shae's secret knock. Tyrion knocked differently.

Sansa opened the door- and saw her standing there. Shae's eyes focused in on Sansa's bag, and she walked to grab it. When she had it, they walked out of the room and Sansa shut the door and walked silently. People- if anyone passed them at that time of night- would assume the bag is Shae's.

When Tyrion opened the door and they entered, he gave a look to Sansa's bag. Shae held it as Sansa shut the door. She had never kept secrets from them- and the truth burst out.

"Margaery Tyrell is taking me to Highgarden tomorrow- we're leaving during the party."

"You're leaving?" Tyrion asked, with a hint of relief evident in his voice.

"Yes. I can't stay here. Please understand." Sansa said, and wanted them to understand as they always had before.

"We will help you, of course." Shae said, and Sansa felt so relieved she could cry.

"What is the entire plan?" Tyrion asked, as they sit on the plush couches in his room.

"Margaery is making a few calls- telling her grandmother, and getting a car. I'll be in my room until she gets me at seven- and I will have a wig and costume on. And she'll drive us to Highgarden tomorrow night."

"Smart." Tyrion commented, looked at Sansa and then at Shae.

He was not sure if he trusted Margaery Tyrell with Sansa- but then- he only trusted the two women in the room with him. The Tyrells were affable to the Lannisters- but they were neutral to Starks. And the latter were more likely to get help than Lannisters. Margaery's grandmother- Olenna had spoken to him before- and he got the tone that he got from almost everyone- he was the only Lannister they liked- or liked more than the rest of his family.

"Do you think that- maybe- you two could visit?" The question came out before Sansa could think of practicality.

"I'm not sure how frequently- but we will visit." Shae said, and she knew Tyrion would agree. They were both fond of the oldest Stark left standing.

"I love you both." Sansa told them- they knew- she had told them enough times.

"We know." Tyrion said, with a slight smile. He understood Sansa's need to tell them- they might not have the chance to see each other for months.

"We love you too." Shae said, and they hugged her. She felt safe, and loved. The couple had that ability.

The hug eventually ended, and the pair went to work filling her bag as Sansa watched- one of the items she noticed was a card.

"My phone number." Tyrion explained.

"We might be a distance away- but we are always a phone call away as well." Shae told her.

"You're not mad?" Sansa asked.

The pair looked confused, then at each other, before either of them spoke.

"Why would we be mad?" Tyrion's voice was soft. Confused eyes met hers.

"Because I'm leaving you two." Sansa said quietly.

"Sansa- this is not the best place for you. And we want the best for you. This place had brought you nothing but misery. If you want to go, we'll help." Shae assured her.

"I will look into helping you get out of the legal papers my sister made you sign. Winterfell and things of Stark- are rightfully yours. She has no right to it. You do. I will assist the Tyrells if needed- and do that regardless." He promised. Sansa hugged him again.

She hadn't mentioned it very much- but Winterfell was like a frozen dream and she knew there were people loyal to Winterfell taking care of it- but it was home- the only real home she had known- and it was ripped away from her.

"Thank you both. Will you see me before I leave?" She asked.

"We will come before seven." Tyrion answered, as he handed the bag back to Shae, and she and the Stark girl looked at the door.

"Okay." She felt nothing but relief at that moment. And was a nice feeling. It was much better than being filled with horror or being numb. Excitement was in the back of her mind, mixed with disbelief.

Shae walked her back to her room, and Sansa hid her bag- just in case, and changed for bed. She left an outfit out, her favorite.

Her dreams were filled with cars covered in painted roses- and Name Day celebrations in lush gardens she thought, must be Highgarden.


	3. Ch 3

AN: So I know Wonder Woman and FOB are part of our culture but trying to write fanfiction for a world that doesn't even have days of the week is complicated and I wanted the references so they're there. Also I don't own anything. Kudos if you can find the musical references in this fic! Also the name of this chapter is We can get away, say the word and we'll find a way. Sorry if my fic formats look odd, I copy paste from google docs

Sansa woke up to her alarm the next morning. But there was nothing until that night- lessons had been canceled on Cersei's orders, she wanted everyone helping with the extravagant party she was throwing. Sansa looked at the clock. Eleven hours to go. She pulled out her sewing from one of her drawers, and began sewing. No one would bother her until noon at the earliest. She was forgotten at times like these, and for that, she was glad. She stitched for a few hours, as a distraction from thinking.

When she heard a knock at the door, she finished her stitch, and walked to the door.

It was Margaery. She was dressed in a gorgeous blue dress, and Sansa realized she was still in her pajamas.

"Come in. I'll be right back."

Sansa hastily grabbed her outfit that she had laid out the night before and escaped to her bathroom. She hastily changed, and made herself look presentable.

Margaery handed her a note that she read. The plan was in motion, and the car would be delivered at eleven thirty. She offered to take Sansa's bag, to put it in the trunk along with her bags.

"I'm not done packing yet." Sansa wrote, handing her the note and pen.

"Do you want me to help?" Margaery wrote back.

"Sure." Sansa acquiesced, writing the single word. Margaery put the note on Sansa's bed. Margaery was efficient, silently asking what dresses she wanted to take, and leave, and within thirty minutes, everything she wanted to take was packed. They worked well together, Sansa thought.

"Thank you." Sansa mouthed.

"No problem." Margaery mouthed back with a grin, and took Sansa's bag.

As Margaery left, Sansa glanced at the clock. The car would be arriving any minute now. She felt nervous and giddy at the same time, as she sewed. She had no idea that was possible, but the feeling lasted for a few hours as she was left alone with the clock and her own thoughts. They always came back to a few ideas, however. Shae and Tyrion. Margaery. Freedom.

She fell asleep to daydreams of freedom, and woke up when she heard a knock on her door. A knock from Shae.

This time, both Shae and Tyrion were in her room.

"We can speak freely. Cersei had basically everyone finishing things for the party. Including spies and guards." Tyrion told her.

"I'm going to miss you both so much." Sansa told them. They just smiled at her.

"We know. And we will miss you very much." Shae told her.

"What are you two dressed as?" Sansa asked, noticing Shae's costume and Tyrion's normal clothing.

"I'm Wonder Woman. And he is not in costume-"

"I am too. I'm dressed as an always sober person who actually cares about this stupid holiday." Tyrion said, with a straight face. Sansa laughed. It felt good. She hadn't done that in ages.

"We better go. It's only a few minutes until Margaery gets here." Shae said, as Sansa gave her one last hug, and a whispered thank you.

"It's no problem." Shae told her, and put Sansa's hands in hers.

"Let us know when you get there." She squeezed the Stark's hands, and Tyrion opened the door. And they left.

They were gone, and it was okay. Really. Sansa changed into her costume, put her hair up, and paced, checking her room again for

A knock on the door interrupted said pacing, and she opened the door. It was Margaery, dressed as a futuristic soldier of some kind. But her curls were free, so she had most likely met Cersei's unspoken- but high standards for costumes. She still looked like herself. She took off a wig and Sansa blinked.

"It's a pretty convincing wig." Margaery commented as she helped put it on Sansa's head. Once it was secure, Margaery fixed her own hair and flashed her a smile.

"Ready?" The Tyrell asked.

"Yes." The Stark answered, as they left the room. Margaery had a route that they followed- Sansa's heart pounded, she was so sure they'd be caught- but they saw no one, and as soon as she unlocked the car, a blue sports car-Sansa immediately got in. Margaery followed a few seconds after, and reversed out of the Lannister parking lot. Sansa watched the nightmare of King's Landing begin to fade away in the rearview mirror- and felt relief. Once they did, Margaery hit a few buttons and music poured out of the speakers.

"This band is called Fall Out Boy." She told Sansa as they listened to the lyrics.

Margaery sang along to the song, which was titled, Alone Together. Sansa thought it was fitting, as she watched things fly by through the window.


	4. We are like young volcanoes

Sights passed by quickly- the music filled her head, she didn't mind, and could tell by the sudden rush of green that she saw that they had left the Crownlands.

"All of the Reach is fairly green. Both energy wise and quite literally. I hope you like it here, Sansa." Margaery smiled at her, and Sansa nodded to the music.

"Me too." Sansa didn't make any promises, and she still wondered how the girl who was driving meant her words of "I love you."

As Margaery sped down the straight road, Sansa wondered how it would go. She had never met Margaery's parents- and Margaery never had the chance to meet hers.

She worried as Young Volcanoes started. Margaery's singing along helped somehow- and she calmed a bit as Margaery told her that it will be fine.

"Tyrion Lannister promised to help me get Winterfell back. Legally." Sansa blurts out, unsure how Margaery would take it. She didn't look surprised, Sansa was relieved.

Margaery had known of the friendship between the two, but she wasn't sure how good of friends they were. She knew he had helped her in a few situations and she's seen one of them. He was very protective of Sansa.

"I trust Tyrion. He's the only Lannister I like." Sansa said. Margaery nodded.

"Highgarden has an hour earlier time difference. And a room has been set up for you. It's next to mine, and Loras and Renly are close as well. Have you met Renly?" Margaery asked.

"No, I haven't." Sansa answered and Margaery explained Renly.

"We were to be engaged. But he wasn't in love with me, he was in love with Loras. He still is. I didn't love him in that way either, so it worked out well. They might get married soon- and I hope we can see the wedding. I think, that they'll go to the Stormlands afterwards. It's Renly's to look after, and his brother Stannis is dying. I met Stannis once, he wasn't particularly nice, but I wouldn't wish his fate on anyone."

"Even Joffrey?" Sansa asked, thinking of the boy who made her life a living hell.

"I might wish it on Cersei or Joffrey." Margaery admitted.

"I would too." Sansa said, her voice firm.

They listened to the last song and Sansa found happiness in it. Margaery smiled to herself as she sped through roads. They went through another album (Lungs, Margaery told her as she pressed a few buttons), and slowed down as they went through cities and towns- warm air rushed through the car as Margaery rolled the windows down. The lights were bright-the cities and towns were covered in green, roses, ivy, honeysuckle and trees- Sansa adored the trees and the marigolds and and all of the colors of all of the plants she couldn't name- and even the air smelled better- much better than the pollution and political dirt smell of the Crownlands.

Sansa drifted for half an album, something quieter- a different band she forgets to ask the name of (Lorde, Margaery told her later) but she slept well-almost as well as Winterfell well-better than the few nights she fell asleep by Tyrion and Shae-when they were exhausted- sprawled out on Tyrion's couches-there had been a few nights like that. She thought about that as she looked at Margaery when she woke up-as a familiar- sentimental song called Little Wonders played.

It strikes her then- listening to the quiet song in the all blue and black interior of the sports car- that what they're doing is technically illegal. A laugh bubbled up and escaped her throat. It's the most risky thing she's ever done- she's always been one to follow the rules- and Margaery glanced at her and smiles and her feelings for Margaery became untangled.

Sansa might have been in love with her and she thought that might be okay as they sang along to the song- and they began to see large hedges and roses of every color- especially yellow. She smiled as Margaery told her- that this was Highgarden- there was even more green everywhere- and she was giddy as they went through the city and when people noticed it was Margaery- they smiled. They smiled at Sansa, because- she was with Margaery. And she had the odd urge to hold Margaery's hand. Sansa took it in- she might be there for a while- and she loved it. It was a lovely place- and a few petals of a purple tree were blown into the car- and Sansa smiled widely. It made Margaery smile too.

And as they pulled into a large circular drive- Sansa noticed the giant estate that must be the Tyrell's. Margaery parked and pushed a trunk button, and there were people who come out to take their bags- and Sansa sees two people standing by the door.

One of them was a woman who looked like Margaery- but not quite- and a plump, brown haired man.

Margaery got out, leaving the keys and opened Sansa's door. Sansa had a bit of an alarmed look- one she wanted to take away. Sansa walked next to her- somewhat anxiously as Margaery introduced her parents and remembered that she was wearing a wig.

"Nice to meet you." Her father said, and shook her hand. Her mother did the same- and they looked at Margaery.

"How was King's Landing?" Her father asked.

"Boring, other than Sansa here." Margaery told them, and remembered Sansa's wig.

"What was Joffrey like?" Her mother asked her daughter.

Margaery made the face that Sansa had seen her make when she was dealing with a delicate situation.

"He's a terrible person, isn't he?" Her mother asked.

Sansa and Margaery both nodded.

"Some of the things he did to you-" She broke off.

"Let's just say there's no lost love for Lannisters here." Her husband finishes. Margaery could see Sansa's flushed face. Sansa hadn't known that Joffrey's stunts were public.

"We heard through someone. His mother has been keeping him out of the press. The only article we saw on you was that his mother became your legal guardian." Margaery's mother said.

"She didn't have a choice, Mother." Margaery defended.

"I thought so. We met that Lannister woman when she was married to Renly's brother. She was dreadful." Her father told them.

"She hadn't changed at all?" Her mother inquired.

The younger two shook their heads.

"Not surprising." Was all her mother said as she opened the door.

Her daughter and the Stark she loved entered the building and the Tyrell parents entered after them. Margaery shut the door and helped Sansa take off the wig.

"Your hair is beautiful." Margaery's mother complimented.

In the light of the elegant entryway- Sansa saw that the Tyrells were wearing green- their family colors. Sansa wondered why Margaery wore blue for a second before saying,

"Thank you."

"Sansa and I are tired. Goodnight." Margaery told them, and Sansa repeated the last word before she followed Margaery. They walked through a hall, and then a door, another hallway and Sansa didn't take very much of it in- she had been looking at Margaery, who still held the wig in her left hand.

Margaery opened a door with an M on it, and Sansa took in a large room. There wasa large bed with a green comforter in the corner diagonal to the door, bookshelves full of titles she hadn't heard of were right by the door- a computer she recognized as a bigger version of the Tyrell girl's laptop- was on a desk next to the bed- and she had a few strategically placed couches at the end of the room away from her bed. There's two doors next to each other parallel to the door that they just walked to on the opposite wall.

Margaery's bags are by her bed.

"Do you want me to show you your room?" Margaery asked, after she put the wig away.

"Sure." Sansa replied.

They leave the room, the and Margaery didn't bother shutting her door. She opened the door to Sansa's room and pushed it open. The walls are gray- and she loved it. It was simpler version of Margaery's room- with less decorations- and a computer. There is a Stark banner on the wall- hanging next to the bed. Margaery didn't anticipate Sansa's hug- and was almost crushed. She knew it would have an emotional value to it- and she wanted to make Sansa happy- but she had no idea it would get that reaction out of her.

"Thank you." Sansa told her.

"You're welcome." Margaery replied.

Sansa let go, and Margaery left her so they could both unpack. When Sansa knocked a few minutes after to borrow her phone to call Tyrion, she handed it over after she put it on the call function. Sansa thanked her and left to her room.

"Hello?" She heard a sleepy voice- and she remembered that it was later there in King's Landing than in Highgarden- and she responded,

"It's me. Sansa."

"Sansa?" Tyrion asked sleepily.

She heard Shae's voice in the background and then she heard Shae too.

"Are you in Highgarden?" The older woman asked.

"Yes. I am. I am safe, and the Tyrells have been very nice." She answered.

"Good. We are glad. We will try to call again tomorrow-" Sansa heard a female yawn- and then,

"Tyrion's asleep again and I'm close to that too. Goodnight, Sansa."

They said goodbye and hung was about to check on Sansa when she heard a knock at her door. She opened it to see Sansa, in pajamas, with Margaery's phone in hand.

"I can't sleep." The red head confessed.

"I can't either." The brunette admitted.

"Can I come in?" Sansa asked.

"Yeah, of course." Margaery answered and opened the door for the younger girl. The lights had been dimmed and there were a few candles burning- filling the air with a sweet smell. Sansa returned the phone and Fall Out Boy was playing quietly. Margaery sat on her bed, and gestured for Sansa to do the same. Sansa asked the question that had been bothering her for two days. Technically, three.

"What did you mean when you said you loved me? Was it like as friends or like in love- I was just wondering because-"

And Margaery leaned in, towards her, and kissed her as Alone Together began to play. Sansa kissed her back, surprised- and smelled Margaery's flowery perfume and the sweet smelling candles and she pulled back, looked the Tyrell in her warm eyes- and declared, "I love you too."

Margaery pulled her back down to the kiss and Sansa smiled into it.


	5. I wanna live not just survive

Sansa woke up to flowery perfume and a green comforter, and Margaery sleeping peacefully next to her. They hadn't done anything but kiss that night- technically, morning, Sansa supposed. A song was playing (A World Alone, she checked) and Sansa listened to it as she thought about it. Margaery loved her romantically and she loved her back.

She wondered if the music had been playing all night as she sat up. They had kissed for a while and Margaery had turned off almost all of the lights and they had fallen asleep almost immediately. She looked at the still on laptop playing music to see what time it was. It was 9:37 AM. They had been asleep for a handful of hours- and she felt something move against her as she moved back into her sitting position.

The brunette she kissed last night yawned, and grinned at her.

"Morning." She greeted.

"Morning." Sansa echoed as there was a knock at the door and it opened.

"Morning, dear sister. Renly and I wanted to wish you two a nice morning."

Sansa heard Loras say, as he stood in the doorway with a handsome, bearded man who she assumed was Renly.

"Knock it off you two gutterminds. We're both fully dressed." The girl next to her told her brother.

She threw a pillow at them and they evaded it by closing the door quickly. The pillow hit the door and landed on the floor.

"Nice throw." Sansa complimented as she left the bed to stretch.

'Thanks. Do you want to get dressed and go to breakfast with me?"

"Sure- I need to shower." Sansa told her and Margaery nodded.

"Come back when you're done. I'm starving."

"Me too." Sansa admitted as she walked out of the room.


	6. It's A Brave New World

Sansa felt better after a shower- and wore one of her favorite dresses. She knocked on Margaery's door- and the older girl opened it.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yeah." Sansa confirmed, and followed the Tyrell through her home and to the kitchen. Her phone rang- and she answered it. It was for Sansa. It was good news, indeed. Tyrion had begun unraveling the legal mess.


	7. I loved you then, I love you now

Weeks had passed, and Sansa had adjusted to Highgarden. Margaery could tell she wanted to be home, in Winterfell. Tyrion called her everyday, working out legalities. Margaery noticed, Sansa always sat in a small alcove by the white roses while she talked to Tyrion, and he only called in the afternoon. But the phone she had bought Sansa the day after they had arrived had rung, shrilly demanding her girlfriend's attention during breakfast.

The sleepy Tyrells glanced over and Sansa turned redder than her hair, and said a quick apology before running to the garden to accept the call.

Margaery continued eating her pancakes, and she missed Loras for a moment, almost wondering where he was. His place at the table was untouched.  
Storm's End, with Renly, preparing for their wedding, she remembered that the wedding was in two weeks. Margaery hoped Sansa would be her date to go-she knew Sansa would love Renly and Loras like brothers, if she spent more time with them.

There was a hole in Sansa. A family shaped, gaping hole. Margaery knew she couldn't fill it, but she tried. She offered her family up, and Sansa had been accepted by them, but she missed her own family, Margaery knew.  
Her mother had been found in a river, everyone had known who had killed her, a video had been released onto the internet. Sansa had discovered it, and while Margaery hadn't been hiding it, she hadn't mentioned she had known of the video's existence to Sansa.

Sansa had watched her mother and oldest brother's last moments, and she had spent the rest of the afternoon in the ancient Godswood. Margaery had checked on her while she had prayed, just looked for a moment, and she heard Sansa pray. She wanted her own family, more than anything, more than air to breathe. Margaery had left then, knowing Sansa wanted privacy.

She told the gods it felt like she couldn't breathe without them. She prayed for her mother, she wanted her mother's body to bury. She wanted Robb to be happy, wherever he and his wife were. The video had ended with his stabbing. She prayed for Lady and all of her sibling direwolves, and for the Boltons to be jailed. She told the gods she wanted Arya, her little sister, and Rickon and Bran, in Winterfell with her. She wanted Jon, and that her parents to be happy with her other dead family members-if they were all in the same place.

It had been hours later when she had left the Godswood, Margaery remembered. With her mother dead in a river, and her father shot by a sniper, her brother killed with his wife at his own wedding, Sansa needed all of the help from the gods that she could get, Margaery thought. With her last bite, she cleared her place and put her dishes in the sink, off to find Sansa. She heard the Stark's voice, a tone she hadn't heard very often.

Excitement. She wondered what Sansa could be excited about, legal things were still messy, even if Tyrion was gifted at it. Sansa hung up, and spotted Margaery. She hugged her, excited. Then, Margaery felt tears.

"She's alive." Sansa told her, through her tears.

"Arya?" Margaery asked.

"Tyrion managed to find her, and she's coming here!" Sansa exclaimed.

"That's amazing!" Margaery beamed. Sansa broke the hug.

"He got me Jon's number. You know how the Night's Watch isn't allowed cell phones? They have a phone in their main building. I talked to Jon. He has Bran and Rickon. He says if I get Winterfell back, he'll take them home. I have almost all of my family back." Sansa cried, and Margaery made a mental note to send Tyrion some beautiful wines of the Reach as a thank you. Sansa rambled for a few moments before her eyes widen.

"I'm a terrible guest!" She exclaimed. Margaery furrowed her brow.

"I didn't ask anyone if I could invite Arya here." She explained and then continued.

"It's completely rude of me, but I only have here. I don't have Winterfell yet. I should have asked, but you were all at breakfast and I didn't think and what will your-"

"Sansa." Margaery interrupted. Sansa stopped, and looked at her.

"My family loves you. I love you. I'm sure we'll love Arya too." She said, and Sansa kissed her.

Everything was falling into place.


	8. We've Already Won

AN: I have the epilogue left after this oh my gosh. I completely rewrote like half of this fic, and once this is all wrapped up, I'll work on my other fics that aren't finished, I'm working on like 15 projects rn and it's a little crazy over here! Thanks for reading this!

Tyrion was a miracle worker, and Sansa had already sent him a bottle of wine. The first of many, Margaery was sure. Winterfell was hers, and he had, as he had put it, "dethroned Cersei". She was in prison, along with her hired Boltons. They were all dead or in jail for life sentences, Margaery's grandmother had worked with him to get them where they belonged. When Sansa tried to thank her by herself, Olenna had waved it off, insisting that she did not want thanks-she wanted to know Sansa would take good care of her granddaughter. Sansa nodded, and Olenna embraced her briefly.

Margaery's family had liked her. Loras and Renly loved to video call, Loras claimed he was just "checking in" but when he hung up, Margaery would always remark, in that knowing way of hers, that he loved Renly, but was homesick. He would deny it, of course, if they ever mentioned it.

Margaery and Sansa packed for Winterfell, they were leaving the next day.

"I'm going to go take a break in the garden. You're welcome to join me." Margaery said and Sansa had shaken her head. She wanted to take time packing the Stark banner, a symbol of hope. It was her last box to pack, and she was about to text Margaery when her phone buzzed. A text from Margaery. Sansa opened it.

Come quickly. There's something you need to see. Sansa didn't even think to take the Stark banner out of her hand, she just ran. She ran down the halls and down stairs and through doors, and then the front door and she ran, to Margaery. The Tyrell merely led Sansa through the garden, to the green roses. Her heart pounded, and she fidgeted her hands with the banner, and then she saw a face she thought she would never see. She handed the banner to Margaery without a second thought and embraced her brother, tears spilling onto his shirt.

Robb. He smelled like sweat, and blood and dirt. He smelled like home.

"I love you." She told her brother, and repeated it over, and over. She squeezed him as hard as she could, to make sure it was a dream.

"I got Winterfell back. We're leaving tomorrow, and Arya will arrive later tonight or early this morning." Sansa told him.

"Arya? She's alive?" He asked, and a new wave of tears broke free from her eyes.

"Yes. And Bran and Rickon are with Jon at the Wall. They'll be there when we are." She told him, and he squeezed her impossibly tight. They stood like that for a few moments.

"What did you do after your almost wedding?" Sansa asked, she had to know why he hadn't come for her in King's Landing.

"I had a few broken ribs and some internal bleeding. I spent a lot of time in a hospital loyal to the North. It was very secretive, and it was stupid, I should have sent someone, but I was sick and on too many pain meds to really remember anything. I'm sorry I didn't." He said, honestly.

"It's okay. It's in the past. We'll all heal together. At home." She told him, and let go.

"I've already asked my parents. You can stay here tonight and come with us." Margaery told Robb.

"Thank you." He said sincerely. Margaery nodded.

"You're very welcome."

end of chapter Eight

Chapter Nine

"It's a good thing it's nice out." Sansa noted from her hammock.

"I don't think we could do this with bad weather." Margaery agreed, making an alarm to wake them in the morning.

Sansa caught a flower from one of the trees their hammocks were rigged up to when the wind blew.

"I can't believe Robb's already asleep on that air mattress." Sansa commented, gesturing to her brother a few feet away.

"And I can't believe you convinced me to sleep in a hammock so we'd know when your sister got here." Margaery teased. Sansa grinned in the dark.

"You wanted to and you know it." Sansa laughed, and it almost covered the sound of tires.

"Oh my gods." Margaery said, a few minutes later.

"What?" Sansa asked.

"Loras and Renly want to know if your brother is cute."

"No idea. He's taken anyway."

"I thought he didn't-" Margaery stopped.

"No, I think he fancies a nurse, who saw him while he was in the hospital." Sansa supplied as lights flooded their vision. Sansa climbed out of her hammock as Margaery swung out easily, and woke Robb.

"Whatgoinon?" He asked in a sleepy mumble.

"Arya's here." Margaery told him, and he moved out off the air mattress faster than Margaery thought was humanly possible. They both stood next to Sansa as the car stopped in the circular driveway, a few feet away. The lights on the exterior of the house turned on.

A bag, then a short figure and a sword came into view.

"She cut her hair." Robb noticed, and the car drove away, leaving Arya alone.

"Arya!" Sansa exclaimed, and the bag was dropped, the sword moved to its sheathe, and she embraced her brother and sister. Margaery felt hope. Maybe the night wasn't like what the followers of the Lord of Light said. The night was dark, but not full of terrors. At least, not that night, she mused, smelling thousands of flowers with the warm breeze, filled with optimism.

Maybe, things would be alright.


	9. The Dog Days Are Over or, the Epilogue

**AN:** **I wrote it so Robb was planning to marry the Frey girl, and then the plans changed from a Lannister bribe. That's why Jeyne isn't mentioned in the chapter before this one. In this next bit, it's like three weeks after they've settled in, and Sansa throws a party to celebrate.**

"Thank you." Sansa told Tyrion and Shae, as the music changed.

"Winterfell is rightfully yours, Sansa. I just helped."

"And you helped me get out of Cersei's clutches." Sansa said, taking a drink of lemonade.

"True." They replied, at the same time.

"Sansa! Can we eat cake now?" Rickon ran over, along with Bran and Arya- who frowned.

"Where's your girlfriend?" Her younger sister asked.

"Fiancee." Sansa corrected. Arya rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Then, where's your fiancee?" She asked as a upbeat song played. (Tokyo- Vampires and Wolves, Arya would inform her later)

"Where's Robb?" She countered.

"With his soon to be fiancee, and Jon and his wife by the cake. Can you cut it already? Where's your fiancee? Maybe she'll cut it!"

"Right here." Margaery answered, pecking Sansa on the lips.

finis


End file.
